Itsumi Higurashi Kagome's Little Sister
by Itsumi Innakita
Summary: When Kagome's little sister follows her into the well...what will happen? Chapter 2 Added!
1. Beginning

Itsumi Higurashi- Kagome's Little Sister  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san!~ Itsumi Innakita here! Well, this is a made up Fan-Fic, obviously. It's about Kagome Higurashi and her younger sister, Itsumi Higurashi. This story is..based on me and my older sister, Kagome Innakita. ^-^!   
  
Oh yah...  
  
When words are in things like...~this~ it means someones thinking.  
  
Example:  
  
~Why does she have to go to Fedual Japan all the time?~  
  
Enjoy. n.n  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- Saved by...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Itsumi and Kagome sat in their room, Kagome packing a lot of clothes into her yellow-backpack. Itsumi sat on the bed by Kagome's, crying. "Onee-sempaiiiiiiiiiiii" Itsumi Higurashi, twelve-year-old sister of Kagome Higurashi, wailed, "why do you have to go back to the Fedual Era every day?! And sometimes you're even gone for weeks!" Kagome sighed softly and replied, "Itsumi-chan! You know very well it is my fault the Shikon no Tama shattered into a million tiny pieces!" Kagome sighed again and lifted up the backpack, and put it on her back. "I'll be back in a few days, ne?" Itsumi immediately clung to her waist, sniffling. Kagome sweatdropped. "Then why...I mean...can't I just go with you?" "Itsumi-chan! I've told you before, I don't want you going to the Fedual Era! It's too dangerous there, with all the youkai running around." "But, I could just stay by you!" Kagome sighed and looked at her, and kneeled down besides her. Itsumi looked so much like her, but with purple eyes. She was like a chibi Kagome..."Itsumi-chan..." She stared at her, and then hugged her. "I'll be back sooner than you can immagine. I promise." Kagome quickly let go of her and rushed out the door, leaving a crying Itsumi in her room.  
  
"Iie..." Itsumi glared at the ground. "I'm coming too...this time..." She grinned misheviously, and walked to her bed, and kneeled down besides it. She removed her blue back-pack, and looked in the pocket. A Shikon no Kakera lay there. Itsumi stole it! Itsumi grasped it in her hand, and grabbed the back-pack, lifting it up on her shoulder. She had planned this.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome stared down into the well. "Gomen ne...Itsumi-chan.." Kagome and Itsumi had always shared a special bond, and they both meant the world to each other. But..these things...Kagome had to do. Kagome hopped down into the well, and in a blue flash disappeared into Fedual Japan.  
  
Itsumi walked out of her and Kagome's room quietly, shutting the rice paper door shut lightly behind her. She peeked into the living room, seeing what she thought she would see. Souta and Jii-chan watching T.V. She looked around and snuck into the kitchen, stealing some ramen buckets and pocky. She opened her backpack as quietly as she could and stuck them in there, then zipped it back up. Itsumi tip-toed out of the kitchen, and silently left the house.  
  
Outside, Kagome and Itsumi's Okaa-san swept the stairs. She blinked as she saw Itsumi leave, then laughed. ~Poor child...~ Okaa-san thought, ~Trying to get through the well again..~  
  
Itsumi didn't see Okaa-san, and ran towards the well. She stood by the well entrance, and stood up on the well part. She gripped the Shikon no Kakera and jumped down the well, her eyes shut tightly. She opened her eyes and blinked. "I'm still...in the well..." She looked up, and around. "But this...is different..." She climbed up one of the vines and gasped. A green medow, a big green medow. "Wai..." She sat on the well and looked around, giggling. She stood up, and took a step forward. "The same...nothings that different, theres just a lot of trees..." She blinked, and wandered into a forest, searching for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Shippou bounced up and down and ran towards Kagome, and hugged her. Kagome giggled. "Shippou-chan, you sure seem glad to see me. Unlike some people.." She glared at Inu-Yasha, whom in return glared back. "Keh! What took so long, Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha snapped. "Well, I had to talk to someone..." She sighed, and stared up at the sky.  
  
Itsumi blinked, and stopped as she heard a bush shake. She shivered, and took a step back. "I...go away!" She gasped and remembered the Shikon no Kakera in her hand still. A large, spider-like-youkai stepped forward. Itsumi shook and shivered, tears filling her eyes. "TATSUKE!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could, and ran.   
  
Nearby, Kouga stood by a lake with Hakkaku and ( wow...I forgot that other personage's name Oo;;. ) Kouga looked towards the noise, and sniffed. ~That scent...it smells like..~ Kouga thought. "Kagome!" And with that he was off, disappearing, leaving a torando behind him.   
  
Itsumi sobbed, and ran faster. But the youkai was still quick behind her. She stumbled over a twig, and hit the ground hard, her face pounding into the ground. She turned around and stared up at the youkai, shaking with fear. "Y-yamadai..." She closed her eyes tightly. ~I wish Kagome-sempai...was here...~ She thought. She waited to be devoured, but then, something happened.  
  
Kouga lept down in front of the youkai, picked Itsumi up and lept away, leaving a gust of wind behind him. "You okay, Kagome?" Kouga asked, blinking.   
  
~Kagome...~ Itsumi thought, and stared up at him, blinking.  
  
~This guy....~   
  
Itsumi looked at his tail.  
  
~....This...youkai knows...my onee-sempai!~   
  
Itsumi shook lightly. Kouga blinked, and landed on the ground, and set her down. He blinked. "Hey Kagome....did you get shorter?" Itsumi turned around, to look at him. "I'm not my onee-sempai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
So...yah...I know it sucks...I'm only twelve here. oo;; But, anyway, heres the translater thing...  
  
--------  
  
Onee-sempai: Big sister in whom you look up to.  
  
Tatsuke: Help  
  
Yamadai: Stop  
  
Jii-chan: Grandpa  
  
Okaa-san: Mom/mother  
  
Youkai: Demon.  
  
--------  
  
^-^ Ja for now!~  
  
~Itsumi Innakita  
  
(More chapters later!) 


	2. I want to see Her!

Wow. It's been two years since I wrote the first chapter Hopefully I'm a better writer now XP!

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews :D!

Itsumi does not own Inu-Yasha /

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"I want to see my sister!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not my big sister."

Itsumi resisted the urge to run and hide from the big scary man with a tail. Her innocent eyes looked up into the wolf-prince's turquoise eyes as she gripped the hem of her purple skirt with one hand, her other clutching the shard that was concealed beneath her shirt.

Kouga stared at the young raven-haired girl. He could see now that she wasn't Kagome, but looked almost exactly like her. This girl's hair was a bit shorter and her eyes were amethyst purple. Wait, did she just say, 'big sister?'

"Big sister? So you're Kagome's kin then!" Kouga said aloud in wonder, as Itsumi shook below him. Kouga placed a hand under his chin, thinking. "Hmm, Kagome never mentioned a sister before.." Kouga said as he began to walk in circles around the young maiden, eyeing her suspiciously. "You do look a lot like her.." He said as he came to stop once again, standing in front of her as he bent down to her level to place his hand under her chin, tilting her head up. "Hmm.." he said, sniffing at her. "The scent is so alike.."

Itsumi scowled at being sniffed at, as if she were a flower. But, Itsumi didn't move an inch, as she was still afraid of the man..er, demon. Kouga stopped his inspecting and stood up to his full height, then turned to walk away. "Did you want me to take you to Kagome, eh?" He said, smirking. _'If I return Kagome's younger sister to her, she'll reward me. Damn! I'm smart!' _Kouga thought selfishly to himself. Itsumi opened her mouth, but still, no words came spilling out. She was still deathly afraid. "Well, you can just stay here in the woods, with all the big scary youkai." He said in a teasingly voice. "See ya." He said as he began to walk off, looking back to wave at Itsumi.

Itsumi thought carefully in her head. _'Can I trust him? He did save me, after all..' she thought, looking around the forest. 'No way could I find her on my own, it's either stay here and be killed, or trust him.' _"Wait!" Itsumi called out, running to catch up with him.

Kouga stopped, turning around and waiting for her. "So, you've decided you need my help?" He said, crouching down. "Get on." He motioned towards his back. Itsumi hesitated, but then climbed on. "You better hold on tight.." Kouga said, sniffing the air for Kagome's scent.

"W-wait.." Itsumi studdered, "What's your name?" she asked, hold tightly onto his shoulders, while Kouga held onto Itsumi's feet.

"Kouga." The wolf-demon replied, before launching himself into the air.

_'Kouga..' _Itsumi thought, a small blush spreading across her cheaks as she leaned her head into his back, shutting her amthyst eyes.

-------------------

Ooo lala Does Itsumi have a crush on Kouga? Will Kagome be mad at Itsumi for risking her life to come see her? Wait and see :P!


End file.
